What was it?
by HoOisawesome
Summary: Hey! This is a one-shot about Tammi appearing at the 21st nome. This probably won't make sense if you didn't read my other story Leo's Shopping Trip. Anyway I hope you like it :) This story is dedicated to Kathryn Daughter Of Hestia for giving me the idea. Art is NOT mine it is Viria's COMPLETE


**Hey! Here's the one-shot I said I would write and if you haven't read my last story this story won't make sense just a warning. Anyway I would like to thank Kathryn Daughter Of Hestia for this idea :) Also it's strange (according to my reviews) but I'm weird too so that makes sense**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson *insert sad face***

Carter's POV

I woke up at 5 am, I don't even know why I just know I'm having a peaceful dreamless sleep then my eyes decided to open. I decided since I would probably not be able to sleep again I would go downstairs for a morning snack and then maybe watch t.v but that definitely did not happen! As I was sneaking down the halls I ran into Sadie, well Sadie's head.

"Carter!" she silently screamed rubbing her head

"Sorry! But what are you doing here at 5 am?" I whispered.

"Using the washroom! What else!"

"I don't know," I admitted

"So what are you doing up?" she demanded

"I'm hungry," I said as my stomach grumbled in agreement

"Well I guess I'll have breakfast with since I will no longer be able to sleep considering you HIT MY HEAD!"

"Shhhh!" But I was too late Sadie had waken up Zia she came out with her staff

"Who's there-"

"Shh!" Sadie and I shushed

"Oh, wait why are you guys fighting at 5 am?!"

"Carter started it! He hit my HEAD!"

"It was an accident and I apologized!"I answered

"Shhh!" interrupted Zia "What's that noise?"

"What noise?" whispered Sadie, then I heard a clatter of dishes downstairs and some shuffling.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Let's find out." said Zia as we sneaked towards the balcony

"Put your hands up!" screamed Sadie and the dark shadow put his hands up and dropped his weapon... no, he dropped a cookie jar?

"Walt?" I asked as the figure came out of the shadow

"Hey..." he answered awkwardly "How's it going...?"

"Were you eating cookies?" asked Zia

"No!" he answered too quickly

"There are crumbs on your face," Sadie confirmed

"And you were holding the jar which is now empty," I added and Zia burst into a fit giggles "What?"

"Walt stole the cookies from the cookie jar!" she answered

"Zia has gone bonkers..." murmured Sadie

"No I mean Felix has been wondering who has been stealing-" Zia was cut of by growling and hissing

"What's that?" asked Walt still a little red faced from the cookie robbery

"Let's find out." demanded Sadie and we all went towards the balcony

My first thought was: _Holy Horus what is that?!_ Apparently I wasn't the only one because Sadie's mouth fell open and said:

"What the... How... What...?" We were staring at a... a flaming headed cheerleader with a bronze leg and a donkey leg and did I mention the fangs because she had fangs. As if sensing our presence it looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Hello?" she said sweetly and my mind started to get clouded. "Will you open the door so I can get in?" I blinked and realized we were only staring at a cold shivering cheerleader who looked sad. I heard words come out of my mouth like "Ok" and Walt was walking towards the door already.

"Stop!" yelled Sadie "She's tricking you!"

"Sadie it's only cheerleader." Answered Walt in a trance.

"Come on Carter snap out of it!" snapped Zia then Sadie tackled Walt onto the floor and Zia lit her staff on fire, all of a sudden the weirdest thing happened she hissed and shrieked:

"Who are you!" I snapped out of my daze and summoned the eye of Horus while Sadie and Walt came towards us.

"The eye of Ra." Zia replied and her staff got brighter "And magician of the House of Life"

"Eye of Anubis and magician of the house of life." Walt added and the air seemed to get colder around him

"Eye of Isis, speaker of Divine Words head of 21st nome!" the symbol of Isis appeared on Sadie's palm

"The eye of Horus, Pharaoh of Egypt and head of the 21st nome!" I said. The monster hissed and ran into the darkness screaming something about Greek Leo (some sort of weird food maybe?) and stupid demigods (there was that word again...).

"Well that was a weird experience... night!" said Sadie as she walked back inside "And Walt you still have to pick up the jar!"

"Ok goodnight guys." said Walt as he trudged off towards the cookie mess. Zia and I quietly walked towards our rooms and I fell asleep but weirdly enough no dreams. When we woke up the next morning everyone was complaining about the noise last night but we all pretended to be as confused them, it was a weird night but we never talked about it again and that word demigod still bounced around in my head.

**In case you were wondering this is set after the Son of Sobek but before the Staff of Serapis. Anyway please review because I want to know what you think of my first one-shot! Here are some cookies to help motivate you to review :)**

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **Please Review **


End file.
